Apparitions
by Trance-Colors
Summary: A connection with you, and I'm falling apart at the seams.Z x A Review. LEMON Don't Like,Don't Read


**_Hey everyone, this is a new one. Z x A as usual. As for those who are reading my R x S story, I am in the process of editing and getting chapter 2 completely done to my satisfaction but with school and all, it takes time. Till then enjoy this one shot lemon. Yes they are my favorite couple and there are not enough stories about them. Review…it always helps._**

Disclaimers:// I don't own them, Square Enix does, I only own this little lemon lol. I wish Zack was mine. But no. XP

**Apparitions**

There's always a first for everything. Can you hold it out?

She gathers her flowers, remembering how he always loved the white ones. Taking them by their stems and sticking it in her hair.  
'You always look so cute with them' he would tell her.  
She stands and heads for the door; it was time for her to be heading home.

It's in moments, she feels her legs go weak and she's fallen to the ground. The small wicker basket spilling the pink flowers, her hand over her heart and she clutches the fabric painfully, moaning softly in agony. Tears spill immediately and she knows something has happened to him.  
"Zack…" she whispers as she lies on her side, the church floor creaking.  
She tries her best to look to the sky.

Above, the sky has become shrouded in clouds and the stars; his star has been hidden from her eyes. Another tremor of pain has come over her and she cries out his name hoarsely. Her vision blurs and the ache has become unbearable, she gasps harshly and her once seated heart, bangs furiously against her ribcage. She lays almost lifeless against the ground, petals around her as she reaches out to the sky.  
"I'm alone now…"

He lies on his back, feeling the warm crimson spill over him in a rush. His dim blue eyes searching above, as grey clouds appear overhead. He doesn't cry out, he doesn't even whimper. He's numb, and the ground feels like it has disappeared beneath him.

It's a sharp pain as he tries to move, and he knows what's happening. One by one, rain falls on him, in his eyes and washing the blood and mud from his skin. He hisses in the back of his throat, wishing he was resting his head back against her lap.

Tears form from the corners of his eyes, thinking about her only makes this worse and now he can really feels the burning pain in his chest. He mumbles something, and her name spills out suddenly.  
"Aer…ith…" he blurts out.

His vision darkens and he almost can hear her cry, the soft hands on his face. Her tears might be the rain and her sobs and cries might be the thunder.  
"Save me…" he whispers.

He knows where he's gone, and he doesn't really want to be there. She's everywhere, her haunting green eyes and her whisper.  
'I'm alone now…'  
He turns to the voice, like water in his ears.

There he sees her, lying against the wooden floor. He places his hands against the glass of the Lifestream, crying out to her but nothing comes out. He bangs his fists against it in vain, the light in her eyes fading and the soft lashes eventually closing to touch her cheek.

She lies on her back, letting her hand fall from her heart.  
'Wake up…'  
Her brows knot at the familiar sound, giving only a small whimper.  
'Open your eyes because I'm here for you…'

When she opens her eyes as the church fades into white, he's above her with that smile.  
"I missed you so much…" she whispered as she sobbed.  
He scoops her up, lifting her up to pull her against his chest.  
She can barely hear him, like he's speaking underwater.

'Don't close your eyes…' he seems to utter to her.  
She can only nod, and pull him closer.  
"I don't want you to leave me…" she whispers.

He doesn't know what's happening, and he doesn't care. He lets every moment burn into his mind. He cries with her, the realization drops upon them like heavy bricks. She's mumbling and he can't understand her, and he can only give her one thing.

He presses his lips against hers, and her hands are in his hair. He clutches at her clothes and he turns his head.  
"I want to be…" he mumbles.  
He places his hand over her heart, and she opens her mouth without a thought.

The kiss only deepens and her voice gives a faint;  
"What…?"  
Her fingers travel along his scalp.  
"I want to be inside you…" he growls softly into her reddened lips.

Her eyes become wide, and she doesn't know what to say. His hands wander downward to her round hips as he ignores the silence to capture her lips again. He presses his arousal against her thigh and she only sighs in pleasure. Tender lips are on his neck, her hands ripping away of what's left of his shirt.

She can feel his heart beat quicker as she travels up to the bottom of his ear, feeling his racing pulse against her tongue. Suddenly she's trembling as his hands slide up her ribs to her breasts wandering to the front of her dress and tearing it open. The small buttons bounce and he's paying needed attention to her somewhat bare chest.

She's grabbed fistfuls of his hair, as he reaches behind her to unclasp her bra. It's thrown aside and she forgets about it as he brings a gentle moan from her throat. Her head tips back, her mouth murmuring the melody of his name. He pulls her closer, with her eventually straddling his lap.

Her small hands anxiously undo his pants, the heavy buckle dropped beside them. He wraps his arms around her and they share another heavy kiss and the air in his chest stops. He makes a heavy gasp as she unconsciously rocked back and forth in his lap.

"I want to be inside you…now" He pleas, his head fallen.  
The small sound of a zipper undone, her skirt slipped off to reveal her delicately soft flesh. Her legs are around his hips as he looks into her green eyes.  
"Do make me wait anymore…" She muttered.

He's gentle about it, as her arms tighten around him. His eyes nearly rolling into the back of his head, she feels wonderful and he gives a hushed breath of ecstasy about it. She on the other hand can only focus on how he feels, like he's twitching with every moment he's not thrusting into her.

She never even had time to retrace her thoughts, finding herself back against the ground. A gasp first, and he holds down her wrists. Her eyes can barely stay open, the look on his passion-ridden face as he begins to sigh subtly. Her eyes open quickly as she feels him fill her completely and she runs her wet tongue over her top lip.

She's thoughtlessly made him go rougher with that action setting free another sound from her. He's thrusting furiously now, and her back arches up to brush her chest into his.  
"Zack" she wailed.  
It's so good she could cry, and she didn't think anything was like this.

He squeezes her wrists and she whimpers in a lovely tone, as she bites her tongue. She's balled her hands into fists and she's thrashing beneath him in pleasure.  
"Zack!" she wails louder.

He gets another wonderful idea, and leans over to her ear.  
"Can I make you beg…?"  
He slows his pace at the moment and she whines in denial.  
"Please don't…"  
He breathes harshly into her ear and mumbles to her  
"Tell me you want me to go harder…"

She shivers at the sound of his raspy voice and he breaks her thought  
"Tell me you want it…"  
He gives her only one quick thrust and she thought to herself  
'This is torture…'  
He's hit that spot and she cries out loudly.

"Yes! Yes! Please!" she moans.  
He hisses at that voice, sending tremors up his spine as she continues to wail in absent bliss. He focuses on her, the wet line of sticky saliva trailing over her lips and down her chin.  
"Zack"

He wants to drive her up the wall, he wants to fuck her into the floor. He can't think; he can only feel this pressure build in his stomach. The echo of her song in his ears and it only makes him grind into her harder.  
"Yes…oh please don't stop…" she tells him.

The encouragement is wonderful and he wants to make her remember this for the rest of her life. He wants her to dream of this moment. He lets her captive wrists loose, placing his palms firmly on the ground and he's entering her at a different angle.

The red tint on her cheeks, speaking quietly to him;  
"Keep going…"  
She looks so different and she sounds so different, he loves it.  
He feels her nails rake against his shoulder and she loves how flat his hair is. His sweat covered chest that was slick against hers as they moved against each other.

He throws his head back, and he spills his load completely. The aching groans tainting his already sore throat. Her nails deepen into his hard shoulders, and she's calls his name. He exhaled loudly, his hands resting on her hips. She couldn't move at all, every muscle in her drained. She looks up through her eyelashes as he gives a tired smirk.

He gives one long, slow thrust, his right hand resting on her stomach. She hadn't recovered from her first high and this light sensation dragged her back to it. She had no energy to stop him and could only close her eyes tightly.  
"I know you're close again…" he whispered harshly.

She rubs her hands over herself, tugging at her hair as she begins to endure his sweet torture.  
"I want to see what you look like when you reach it…"  
She rolls her head back, as another rush filled shiver travels through her body.

"Oh God…" she gasped.

She takes another deep breath and she's already letting his name drip from her dizzy tongue. He can feel her muscles tighten around his length and he can only grit his teeth in satisfaction.  
"Zack…please…"  
He lowers himself onto his elbows, studying her face as she slowly opens her eyes.

He kisses her and she knows it's almost time.  
"I don't know how long I have…and I want you to know…"  
She looks into his eyes.  
"I love you so much Aerith…"  
Her mouth falls open and he smiles.

He kisses her, and her worries disappear and she's at ease.  
"I'll always be here…no matter what happens…"  
She's sleepy and his voice is like a dream.  
"I love you too…" she mumbled with a smile. She can hear his smile and the brush of his lips on her cheek.  
"So don't worry Aerith…I'm going to watch over you…"

The sun rises over her eyes and she sits up slowly. She opens her eyes and the call of the birds causes her to look up at the sky. Something catches her eye and it falls from the sky. She stands and opens her palms to it, as it touches her skin.  
She brings it close and examines it.  
"A petal…"

A tear runs down her cheek and a soft smile spreads.  
'You'll always own it…' a voice whispers in the wind.  
'Own it…?' she says gently.  
'My heart…'  
She stands in the church as more white petals graze her cheek and scatter around her, the memory of it always in this place and her memory.  
His heart is hers to keep.

End.

_**Like? No? Review please.**_


End file.
